


Special

by KattyWyvern



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWyvern/pseuds/KattyWyvern
Summary: During a ‘parley’ of sorts, Danny manages to somewhat seduce his enemy, Arin Neverbone, and opens his eyes to the fact that virginity doesn’t mean diddly in terms of one’s value. Even if you’re a total manwhore each new sexual experience is special.





	Special

It wasn't like Arin didn't have experience with kissing. He'd kissed plenty of people while searching for his 'one'. He had never gone further, never allowed temptation to take over. It was always chaste and innocent. However, kissing Danny Sexbang was a whole different experience. It was immediately filthy; there was nothing innocent in the way Danny's lips worked against his or the way he touched at Arin's lip with just the tip of his tongue every few seconds. Danny moaned, hands sinking into Arin's hair, pulling it loose from his ponytail as he tilted his head and kissed him deeper. Arin's hands fumbled their way up Danny's chest to his shoulders and he held on for dear life, completely unable to keep up with everything Danny was doing. His mouth was soft and incredible, with a faint trace of the taste of Skittles on his tongue. Arin's head began to spin before he remembered to breathe through his nose; he'd never kissed someone long enough to need to before and it was a novel thing. He gasped as Danny's teeth nipped his lower lip ever so gently, tugging just a little before he pulled away. Arin barely had a chance to catch his breath before Danny's clever mouth was moving along his jaw, down to the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Fuck," Arin's head lolled back against the wall and his mind swam as Danny's stubble scraped along his throat. "Thi-this... I can't do this..."

"Hmm?" Danny slid a hand behind Arin's head and raised it so they could meet eyes. "You wanna stop, baby?"

Arin swallowed, squirming a bit. He hated this. Hated that this one fucking guy could give him the urge to break his most strongly held values. But at the same time he found it thrilling. His palms were damp with sweat and they trembled as they slid down Danny's bare shoulders, his wrists tickled by the feathers lining Danny's gaudy blue cape. His fingers squeezed Danny's biceps. The guy could be mistaken for a bony twig from a distance, but up close Arin could see the lean, hard muscle, could feel it under his skin. Danny was certainly skinny, but he was strong. Arin took a shaky breath and pulled Danny back in.

"N-no, I... " He mumbled, pressing his lips to Danny's collarbone, an action Danny let out a pleased hum at. "I don't... I don't want to stop, but - "

"Hey," Danny said, cupping Arin's face, smoothly pressing a thigh between Arin's. "Don't overthink it, gorgeous. Just have fun."

Arin melted a bit at the heat in Danny's deep brown eyes, at the confident grin on his lips, which were flushed from their kissing. He opened his mouth to speak but a moan took the place of his words as Danny did this... thing, with his hips, smoothly rolling his pelvis against Arin's. Arin glanced down at Danny's erection, which his jumpsuit did almost nothing to hide. He was horrified to see he was also hard, cock straining through his pink pants defiantly. Danny rolled his hips once more and Arin groaned as he watched their cocks rub through the layers of fabric, the unfamiliar sensation causing tremors to run through his whole body. One of Danny's long arms circled his waist and pulled their torsos flush, helping to still Arin's shaking somewhat.

"C'mere," Danny growled, his face inches from Arin's. "Fuck, Arin, you're so... _god_..."  

Arin felt a swell of something like pride at that. That he could get such a reaction from Danny. But then the doubt started to set in. This was Danny Sexbang. The kind of guy who by his own admission could get hot and bothered by anything from a beautiful woman to a nice piece of furniture. Arin was throwing his values in the dirt, for someone who likely didn't think he was all that special. Stupid, so stupid, why was he giving up so easy, why was he so ready to give his virginity to someone like this, why -

"Hey," Danny's concerned voice cut through the whirlwind in Arin's head and his eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd closed, snapped open and fixed on Danny's. There was still lust in his gaze, but also something deeper that Arin didn't recognize. "Breathe for me, 'kay? You, uh, don't sound all too good."

Arin struggled to regain control of his breathing - when had he begun hyperventilating? - as Danny's broad hands slid up and down his back soothingly. He whimpered when Danny pressed closer and Danny frowned.

"You need me to stop?"

"Y-yeah, well, no, but... I don't want... I shouldn't be..."Arin dug his fingers into Danny's arms as he tried to force the words out. "You're so fucking... confusing."

"Pardon?"

"I shouldn't want this!" Arin burst out, shoving Danny back. He stumbled like a baby deer before regaining his footing, and Arin pushed his hands through his own hair in frustration.

"I... This isn't NEW for you, it's not SPECIAL. You don't - I mean it's fuckin' clear this is a fun little game to you, 'I'm Danny Sexbang and I'm gonna seduce my enemy; I get to make him break his vows AND take his virginity, it's a two-for!!'"

"Arin - "

"Fuckin'.... Why the _hell_ am I doing this, for Cris'sakes. Why the fuck do I WANT YOU?!" Arin hollered, shoving at Danny's shoulders again.

This time Danny didn't let himself be pushed back. He grabbed the front of Arin's robes and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Arin didn't even fight it, he just fell limp in Danny's grip and let the other man hold him up like a ragdoll. Danny pulled away and pressed his forehead to Arin's, breathing heavily.

"You're wrong on like, SO many levels, dude," He whispered fiercely, the heat back in his eyes and burning into Arin's. "It IS new, it IS special. Both because you're my fuckin' enemy and because you're just fuckin' YOU, man. You know how long I've wanted this? Wanted to... shit, I don't mean it in a 'taking your virginity way', the whole virginity thing isn't even fuckin' real. I want... I want to SHOW you what it's like, just feeling good and making someone special feel good with you. That's like, the core of what sex is!!"

Arin stared back at Danny, mind still whirling, before his knees suddenly gave out. Danny didn't drop him, but sank down to the floor with him, still holding onto his robe, albeit in a gentler grip.      

"I just... don't understand." Arin muttered. "How is it special and new once you do it so many times?"

"It's different every time," Danny said, letting go of Arin's robe and smoothing his hands across his broad chest. The action wasn't inherently sexual, but Arin felt a stir of arousal all the same. "Different person, different time, different feelings... And I can promise you, it's one of the best feelings in the universe."

"Yeah...?" Arin asked softly, letting Danny's hands move further up his chest and up to his shoulders. Danny's long arms wound around his shoulders and he shifted to where he was kneeling, one leg between Arin's as he straddled one of Arin's thighs. Arin's hands found Danny's slender waist and squeezed, thumbs kneading the spandex. Maybe Danny was right. This... it could still be special. It certainly wasn't Danny's first time, but Arin realized as Danny's weight settled on his thigh that he was shaking. Not as bad as Arin had been, but still. He was actually nervous, despite the confident words. It wasn’t his first time overall, but it _was_ his first time with Arin.

Danny kissed him again and this time Arin made more of an effort to kiss back. He clumsily tried to replicate what Danny was doing with his lips, which seemed to work, based off the noises Danny was making. His hands stayed where they were on Danny's hips, but Danny's hands roamed about Arin's person, pressing and squeezing at his shoulders, his chest, his biceps.

"Fuck, baby," Danny groaned, running his hands back up to Arin's shoulders and tugging his robe. "Can - can you take this off?"

Arin swallowed, nerves rising in the back of his throat. Could he do that? Could he let Danny undress him, even just this little bit? He trembled as Danny's hand dipped just barely into the front, fingers brushing his skin. He took a breath and pushed Danny back a bit, fumbling with his belt until the garment fell open loosely. Danny's hands were immediately shoving the pink fabric aside, huge, warm hands smoothing over Arin's pectorals. Arin jumped and made a startled noise as Danny brushed one of his nipples with his thumb. Danny grinned wolfishly at him.

"Well, well, sensitive, are we?"

"Hah - _fuck off_ ," Arin whispered, cheeks bright red. He squeaked when Danny's thumb rubbed the little pink nub more firmly and he grabbed the thinner man's waist once more, holding on for dear life. A jolt ran through his body as Danny repeated the action, doing the same to the other nipple. He squirmed and whimpered, mind spinning. Danny's fingers pinched at the buds before suddenly twisting, not painfully hard but in such a way that made Arin wail, electricity running through him and his cock throbbing hard in his pants. He dragged Danny to him and bit down on his collarbone as Danny twisted again.

"Ahhhhh, fuck," Danny groaned, pressing his lean body against Arin's softer one and letting his hands move across more of his torso, giving his nipples a rest. "You're incredible, baby. Such pretty noises..."

"Hnnn..." Arin whined wordlessly, unsure of how to respond.

He was partly embarrassed at how easily Danny could reduce him to a squirming mess. But the other part of him was pleased that somehow his reaction was turning Danny on so much. Danny sat back a bit, resting more weight on Arin's thigh, and Arin looked up at him as he stretched. Once he had Arin's attention Danny grinned and slipped his hands out of the loops at the ends of his cape. He lazily tugged at the last fastening around his neck, the red ribbon slipping out of it's carefully arranged bow, allowing the silky blue garment to slide down his shoulders and drape carelessly over Arin's legs. Arin watched, rapt as Danny dragged his palms up his own torso and slid his thumbs under the straps of his top, stretching the fabric away from his skin. Danny purred as he shimmied the tight material off his shoulders, peeling it down, down until it was at his waist. Arin's hands shook and his mouth went dry as he looked Danny over. Danny laughed and took Arin's hands in his own - they were the same height, how the hell were his hands so much bigger than Arin's? - and guided them to his chest. Arin's heart thundered in his ears as Danny moved his hands for him, thumbs catching slightly on his prominent ribs, fingertips tickled by his chest hair. Arin resisted a bit when Danny started to move downwards, Arin's fingers trailing down the faint happy trail just under Danny's navel. He kept his gaze on Danny's chest; his hands... too close to Danny's cock. He couldn't look down... He just couldn't do it. Danny said his name softly and he squeezed his eyes shut, self-disgust beginning to overwhelm him once more.

This was dirty, impure. Danny could talk all day about how sex could be 'special' every time but at the end of it all, they weren't married. Hell, they weren't even dating. They had literally been trying to kill each other the day before! Arin was weak, that had to be it. He'd let himself grow weak and forgotten why he was fighting in the first place, his purpose. This had gone from a parley to something... filthy, in just a matter of minutes. How had he fallen this far?

Danny said his name again and Arin clenched his jaw so tight it hurt.

When did he start to fall for this man who stood for everything he was against?

"Arin."

Arin finally opened his eyes and looked up. Danny had let go of his hands and was holding his face between his palms. Arin had unconsciously wound his arms around Danny while having his internal struggle, and his palms were pressed to Danny's smooth back, their bare torsos flush. Danny drew him into another searing kiss.

"You still with me?" He murmured against Arin's mouth, teeth nipping Arin's lower lip. Arin moaned needfully and Danny giggled, the sound almost musical. Arin could feel Danny's heart, beating steady in his chest, so close to Arin's own which was thundering along like a terrified horse. Danny leaned more weight on him, gently pushing him till he was flat on his back. They broke apart and Arin sucked in deep, steadying breaths as Danny loomed over him on his hands and knees. His head was swimming and he felt dizzy. Goosebumps arose along his arms and back as Danny looked him over appreciatively.

Arin was finding it harder to breathe; the deep breaths were becoming faster and didn’t feel like they were pulling any oxygen to his lungs. Danny lowered himself to his elbows, his hair a curly waterfall, the ends tickling Arin’s cheeks. Danny’s warm breath washed over Arin’s face and one of those long-fingered hands was sliding its way over Arin’s stomach, fingertips dipping below his waistband just barely. Arin choked, his next breath coming out more like a sob. It was too much, too much and too fast. Danny was everywhere at once, and they were doing this, and –

“ _Danny_!” Arin gasped, turning his head away and closing his eyes tight. “S-stop, I… I don’t want… to go any further. I can’t.”

Danny’s hand withdrew from Arin’s skin and he felt cooler air brushing his face, the tickly sensation of Danny’s curls on his cheekbones now absent.

“You wanna slow down?”

“No – “ Arin sat up and pushed Danny up and off him. He didn’t mean to be rough, but the other man clearly wasn’t expecting the action and overbalanced, landing on his ass with a soft ‘oof’. Arin wobbled to his feet. His skin still felt hot wherever Danny had been touching him. Part of him wanted that back, wanted Danny to just make the choice for him, push him back to the floor and take him.

“I – “ Arin paused, steadying his voice with a swallow. “I’m not ready. For any of this. It’s…. fuck, it’s too much.”

Danny leaned back on his hands and craned his neck back, looking up at Arin. He looked far better than he had any right to look right now, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, his chest rising and falling with his own still-heavy breathing. Damn him.

“I think I understand,” Danny said softly, head tilting just slightly to the side as he considered Arin, shaking a hand through his hair and making the mess it was in even worse. “It is kinda… a bit much I guess. Mortal enemies one minute, tongues in each other’s throats the next.”

Danny giggled and Arin flushed. He stooped and grabbed his robe, hurriedly pulling it on and tying his belt. He felt a little better now that he was covered. His cock was softening in his pants, which also helped. He felt a bit more like himself as he turned away from Danny and tied his hair back into its usual neat ponytail.

“Arin, wait.”

Arin half-turned and looked back at the still-sitting Danny, who’d tied his cape back on but left the top half of his suit loose. Danny extended his arm up towards Arin.

“Help a guy up?”

“You can pick yourself up,” Arin muttered, his defenses rising once more. The parley was over; Danny was his enemy again. But… “Fine, I guess…”

He turned back to Danny and clasped the other man’s larger hand in his own and leaned back a bit, hauling him to his feet.

Danny surged forward suddenly, catching Arin off guard and off-balance. Danny’s warm lips pressed to his own once more and stole the last shred of composition Arin had left. He sank his hands into Danny’s hair and kissed him back hungrily with a harsh moan. It was sloppy and rough, Danny’s hands gripping Arin’s hips so tight it almost hurt. He _wanted_ it to hurt, he wanted bruises, he wanted bite marks, he wanted Danny to leave him aching and punished, covered in cum like the slut he was. Arin wanted Danny to ravish him till he forgot his own name, till the only name he knew anymore was Danny–

The kiss broke roughly and far too soon, Danny’s teeth dragging over Arin’s bottom lip and drawing another disgusting moan from his throat. Arin tried to drag him back by his hair, something that pulled an amazing noise from Danny’s lips, but Danny caught Arin’s hands in his own and pinned them to his sides, drawing just close enough for their lips to barely brush.

“Be seeing you around, Neverbone,” Danny chuckled huskily, finally stepping away. “Maybe the next time we try to kill each other will end in some much more fun bodily fluids being shed…”

He paused and Arin stared.

“Uh… fuck, okay, that wasn’t as sexy as I thought it’d come out.” Danny said with an apologetic grin. “SEXBANG OUT!”

He threw a smokebomb at the floor – wait, where was he keeping that, his outfit was skin tight – that exploded into a glittery blue cloud. Arin reeled back coughing, the cloud clearing in time for him to see Danny running full tilt the other direction. He brushed glitter from his shirt and scowled down at his once-more rock hard erection.

“Fuckin’ Sexbang…” he growled and adjusted himself, trying to make his arousal less obvious. “I swear, I’m going to END you.”

The threat couldn’t have been more empty. Where once he’d think about Danny’s moans of pain and eventual death rattle, all he could think about now were Danny’s soft moans of pleasure, and the way his breath shook in small gasps when Arin touched him.

Arin shook his head hard and headed the opposite direction from the way his enemy had gone. It was time for a long training session and meditation to clear his mind.

…and perhaps a very cold shower.


End file.
